Bigfoot:The Game
Has anybody heard of Bigfoot? If you don't know, Bigfoot is a type of extinct species of ape that went extinct 9 million years ago. However, there have been thousands of Bigfoot sightings around the world, mostly in the United States and Canada. Bigfoot has many other names, including sasquatch in North America, and yeti in Russia. My name is Jeff, and I'm obsessed with Bigfoot, I've watched the Patterson-Gimlin film and other Bigfoot footage. One day, i was on Craigslist and I found a page about someone that found a Bigfoot cartridge while at a yard sale. It said this: Long Lost Video Game for Sale '' ''A few years back i found a cartridge of a game about Bigfoot. The game is about Bigfoot avoiding hunters while collecting nuts and berries and hunting animals. I found it in 2006 while exploring an abandoned candy factory. If you want it, you can feel free to come and get it. The cartridge is only 2 dollars and 50 cent''s, ''you will be so happy when you get this game. This game is highly recommended to Bigfoot Hunters and people who are obsessed with Bigfoot. "Bigfoot cartridge?", i said to myself,"this has to be a joke.". I decided to contact the guy about the cartridge. He agreed and we scheduled to meet at his house and buy the game at 8 PM. When it hit 8 PM, I got in my car and drove to his house. I gave him the money and he pulled out the cartridge and gave it to me, I asked him about how he found it and he explained how he found it. I thanked him for finding it and I got into my car and headed back home. As soon as I came back home, I got some popcorn and put the cartridge in. The game started out with a blue background for the first 6 seconds and then the main menu popped up and it said "Bigfoot:The Game" in big yellow text. The menu showed Bigfoot on the left, it also showed a Bigfoot Hunter with his guts showing out and his pancreas lying on the left side of him. I dismissed this as a sick joke and pressed start. The game started in a cave that showed a Bigfoot sleeping. I heard some snoring for a few seconds and then it woke up and it told me the instructions on how to play the game. I moved to the bottom left and went outside. When the Bigfoot went outside, it showed the Bigfoot behind a forest where a hunter was on a trail in front of the forest. I was curious about what happened if you encountered a Bigfoot Hunter, so i walked up to the Bigfoot Hunter and it went up to the hunter and roared which sounded like a bear. I then heard the Bigfoot Hunter screaming real loudly, and the screen went to white. My friend Matthew heard the screaming from the game and, in panic, removed the cartridge and threw it out the window. He asked me why i would play such a game, i replied with "It was a game about Bigfoot!", and then he sighed and said "Oh, i forget your obsessed with Bigfoot.". He was shocked about why there would be screaming in such a game like Bigfoot, it wasn't like what the guy that sold it to me told me. Matthew put the cartridge back in, the screen showed Bigfoot with the word "Die" on his belly in huge, red text with a black background. Me and Matthew were scared to death, i threw the cartridge on the floor and smashed it with a hammer. Matthew said that us should go to bed, as we were feeling tired, but i told hin i was too scared to go to bed. He assured me that it's just a game and that i should calm down. So we went to bed. It was hours and i could hardly get any sleep due to the screaming of that Bigfoot Hunter from that game, it just scared me so much, i could imagine what that Bigfoot could have done to that hunter after finding him. I thought that the main menu might have foreshadowed what the Bigfoot did to the hunter. Category:Video Games